queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Izumi
"W, What, isn't it you who is walking in front of me on your own~!" Izumi is a ronin from Hinomoto, user of the self-proclaimed "War God Fencing Style." In reality, she comes from a town of farmers, and taught herself fencing. Seems like her false persona was discovered in Hinomoto, and she ran to the continent. She came across Annelotte, and ended up following her of her own accord. Appearance Izumi wears a black and red samurai breastplate and pauldrons, with a long red scarf around her neck. She wears a white tied loincloth, a metal band on her right leg, and on her feet she has small black shin guards, sandals with white tabi. Personality As a vain person, she won't ever say she's "just a warrior from Hinomoto" to try and correct her lie, and hates losing more than any of her comrades. She acts aloof when she talks, but she still follows Annelotte earnestly. Even if she were to lose her, she'd follow her with her full spirit. She likes to make herself seem more than she is, even trying to impersonate a ronin. Abilities When it comes to fighting, she wields a katana. She's also able to play a whistle made from seashells, that boosts the strength of both herself and her comrades. Even though it seems as though she isn't a capable fighter, she actually is very good at fencing, in which she's self-taught. Parameters Bravery: 2 Popularity: 1 Resourcefulness: 1 Leadership: 2 Potential: 5 Experience: 2 Story Prologue (From her backcover) “Hey, that girl has followed us all along, though.” The Alchemy Strategist Yuit pulled the sleeve of her “sister”, the leader of the Rebel Army Annelotte, and whispered into her ear. “That’s right. Why shouldn’t we take her, if she wants to come along too?” Annelotte was as carefree as always. “That’s no good! Since we’ll be carrying out an important strategy to strike the enemy base from now on. It’s not rational to take her in like this!” “But, samurais are the strongest fighters in Hinomoto, and didn’t she say herself that she was a considerable master? I’ll welcome such a strong fighter.” “Did you decide it on such a downright lie! Anyways, don’t do it because she was friendly to big bro a little while ago, since she’s just like following us for the time being like a puppy that is being fed.” Suddenly, Izumi blew loudly the whistle made from strange shells that hung from her waist. “Noisy! What is it?” “It’s you over there who are noisy. I heard the whole thing! Calling someone a fake.” “Oh my, how rude.” “Mainly, it’s not that I’m following you. Aren’t you guys who are walking in front of me-!" Then, in front of the party, a really powerful enemy at a glance stood in their way. “Hey! I was found because you blew that strange whatever made of shellfish! Take responsibility for it!” Izumi had been nervous for a while. “Alright, I’ll do it! I, I’m Izumi of the War God Fencing! Come on, bring it on!” Sure enough, can Izumi win against this powerful opponent? They won’t know that unless they fight. “S, since I’m winning no matter what, then… can I go with you?” Trivia *She's voiced by Minako Kotobuki in Japanese and Jessi Nowack in English. *Character design-wise, she resembles Shinobu-chan, a kunoichi from an artbook Kuuchuu Yosai (Izumi and Nanael's character designer) published some time ago, with the notable differences Shinobu-chan was a ninja and she dressed in white, compared with Izumi, who is a samurai and dresses in black. *Her name, written in kanji, means "fountain" in Japanese. *Izumi is exceptionally skilled at using a bow, firing arrows with a tricky effect in a skill that she calls "Divine Aid Arrows." Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Izumi/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters